the_cloaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Keep
The Golden Keep is a great city that glimmers gold in the sun that lies in the north of The Outer Lands. The entire northern portion of The Outer Lands is a vast desert with the city of The Golden Keep at its "center". The city is well fortified and built to withstand the conditions of the desert and the marauding creatures that occasionally come out from the sands. The Golden Keep is the largest of the four outer cities, housing a population of ~3 million, with a watch of ~5000 and a fully trained army of ~50000. The Golden Armada are the highest ranking officers of the military. The city is ruled by a council of four, the head of each major faction in the city: Military, Watch, Arcane, and Trade. Government The Golden Keep is led by the four major factions of the city - Traal's Demand, Watch of the Burning Sands, Tamashi no kyusoku, and Golden Rise - and their respective leaders. Together the four lords keep a tight Traal's Demand Traal's Demand, named after its original founder, is the military of the Golden Keep. In its history, the military has been used to defend the city from marauders and to quell gathering creatures in the desert. When necessary it can be deployed to protect the more vulnerable outposts and towns scattered throughout the Northern desert. It is currently led by General Maryial Grisalt. The Golden Armada are the major elite within the military, often found leading contingents from the front line. When not planning troop movements and placement, Maryial holds host to a variety of emissaries from the desert towns bringing their cases for military assistance. Watch of the Burning Sands The Watch of the Burning Sands is standing guard of the Golden Keep. They keep the gates safe and keep law within the city itself, excepting one snaking area, the Golden Impurity. The watch is led by High Commander Ariata Menundu. When not handling watch disbursement and trying to determine a way to get the Golden Impurity under proper watch control, Ariata takes citizen requests personally, doing her best to be attentive to their needs and be capable of providing a direct voice of the people. Tamashi no kyusoku Tamashi no kyusoku, or Soul's Respite/Rest of the Soul, is the arcane school and development center of the Golden Keep. It is here that advancements and experiments in magic take place. The arcane school is led by Elondra Tikano. With Elondra's guidance, the school has moved toward progressive ways of thinking to advance Golden Keep in work force and military. The school has taken on a particular focus in the study of necromancy with volunteer subjects, giving their bodies to research after death. Elondra spends most of her time heading the research into alternative approaches to necromancy and teaching the techniques to the more advanced. She will occasionally take audience for greater city business and to speak with prospective students. Golden Rise Golden Rise is the trade and finance guild of the Golden Keep. The guild handles finances for all of the city and brokers all trade deals incoming and outgoing. It is led by Shars Thomullen. A trade deal brokered with Golden Rise is said to be one of the finest deals you can make, but they are not easily come by. They tend to involve long hours of negotiation and are guaranteed to benefit the Golden Keep in some way, first and foremost. Category:Major City Category:Outerlands